visite nocturne
by Yeliria
Summary: Ou quand deux tueuses deviennent indispensables à la vie de deux chasseurs


Bonjour à tous... Voila encore une fic sortie du placard. Elle a déjà deux ans et j'étais dans une période SPN/ Buffy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais j'aimais beaucoup Faith. Même si c'est assez vieux n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis cela fait toujours plaisir.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... J'aimerais bien mais non...

_**Visite surprise**_

Plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Sam lâcha un soupire en entendant son frère se tourner dans son lit. Le cadet avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Dean avait changé de position depuis qu'ils étaient couchés. Tout comme lui l'aîné des Winchester ne trouvait pas le sommeil alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

« Tu veux pas arrêter de bouger » Râla Sam.

« C'est pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à dormir. Ce lit est dur comme de la pierre.» Renvoya Dean.

Sam esquissa un sourire à la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve son frère. D'accord le motel dans lequel ils étaient descendus n'était pas le plus confortable qu'ils aient connu mais ils avaient déjà dormi dans des lieux bien pires que celui-là.

« Ca fait un mois que t'arrive pas à dormir Dean, alors si t'arrêtais de te borner et que t'avouais plutôt que ca n'avait rien à voir avec le lit mais avec l'absence d'une certaine tueuse blonde. » Provoqua Sam en redressant légèrement la tête.

« Alors là je vois pas le rapport. » Protesta Dean, vexé que son frère l'ait découvert aussi facilement. Il avait beau le nier, Sam avait raison.

« Ben voyons » Lança Sam en se recalant confortablement dans les oreillers.

« Et d'abord pourquoi tu dors pas, toi ? »

« J'ai un peu de peine avec le boucan que tu fais. » S'agaça le plus jeune.

« Ca n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec le faite que Faith ne t'ait pas appelé depuis trois jours ? »

« Je te rappelle que Faith et moi n'avons aucune exclusivité »

« Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ça te dérange pas qu'elle puisse être en charmante compagnie ? » Provoqua Dean.

A cette idée Sam se tendit et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Bien sur cette hypothèse lui avait traversée l'esprit durant les dernières 72h et cela ne lui plaisait pas malgré ce que lui et la jeune femme avaient convenu. C'est elle qui avait lancé l'idée de la relation libre et Sam ne s'y était pas opposé, ne s'en sentant pas le droit de lui en demander plus étant donné qu'il était rarement présent.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut » Lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

« Ouais, ça doit être pour ça que tu as vérifié ton téléphone toutes les 5 minutes ! » Ironisa Dean.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout. » Imposa le cadet avant de soupirer et de reprendre sur un ton plus bas. « Mais j'avoue qu'elle me manque »

A cet aveu le silence retomba dans la chambre, chacun réfléchissant à leur situation. Au cours de leur cinq années passés sur les routes, ils avaient tout deux fait de nombreuses rencontres mais jamais ils n'avaient songé à construire une relation sérieuse avec une femme mais tout avait changé avec l'arrivée des deux tueuses dans leur vie. Tout avait basculé. Dean lâcha un lourd soupire.

« En partant maintenant on peut être à Sunnydale à l'aube »

Sam hocha la tête, considérant cette option une seconde avant de se lever. Il était 3h du matin mais la conduite de nuit ne les avait jamais rebutés. Dean esquissa un sourire, soulagé de ne pas avoir à convaincre son frère. Ils rassemblèrent rapidement leur affaire qu'ils chargèrent dans la voiture et dix minutes plus tard ils s'élançaient, le cœur léger sur la national en direction de la Californie.

Dean avait pris le premier tour de conduite tandis que son frère avait récupéré quelques heures de repos avant de s'arrêter à mi-trajet pour inverser les rôles. Aucun d'eux ne parla de ce que représentait leur geste mais chacun savait ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Le cadet connaissait les sentiments qui unissait son frère à la tueuse officielle et Dean avait parfaitement conscience que Sam était tombé amoureux malgré la convention qu'il avait fait avec Faith.

Le soleil se levait sur la ville lorsqu'ils franchirent le panneau de bienvenu de la « Bouche de l'enfer ». Leur dernière visite ne datait que de trois semaines mais au vu de leur impatience il leur semblait qu'une éternité était passée. Leur longue attente touchait à sa fin.

La maison des Summers était encore plongée dans le silence. Seules Buffy et Dawn étaient debout, l'une préparant le petite déjeuner tandis que l'autre appréhendait une nouvelle journée d'école. La troisième fille de la maison était encore immergée dans un profond sommeil, enroulée dans ses draps qu'elle rêvait être les bras de l'homme pour qui elle nourrissait des sentiments qui lui étaient jusque la inconnus.

Buffy terminait de servir l'assiette de sa soeur lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement qu'elle reconnu sans peine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, s'extasiant de voir l'impala se garer dans l'allée. Durant un instant elle cru halluciner jusqu'à ce que Dean sorte du véhicule, suivi de son frère. Sans prêter attention a Dawn, la tueuse couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de s'immobiliser pour reprendre une contenance digne d'elle. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes, un sourire radieux inscrit sur ses lèvres.

« La visite de deux chasseurs avant le déjeuner annoncerait-t-elle encore l'apocalypse ? » Demanda Buffy alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Dean.

« On… » Dean regarda son frère, cherchant son appui pour mentir avant de faire à nouveau face à la tueuse. « On était dans le coin alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir vous dire bonjour »

Sam acquiesça d'un sourire à l'excuse de Dean. Ils n'allaient pas lui avouer qu'ils venaient de traverser deux états en pleine nuit juste pour le plaisir de voir les deux jeunes femmes.

« C'est une excellente idée. » Sans plus chercher à faire bonne mine, Buffy combla la distance qui la séparait de Dean et se blottit dans ses bras. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir »

Satisfait l'ainé referma ses bras autour de la tueuse, savourant leurs retrouvailles jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre. A contre cœur Dean relâcha Buffy et tout deux regardèrent Sam qui avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

« La marmotte est encore en train de dormir. » Annonça la tueuse blonde, devinant l'impatience de Sam. « Monte mais s'il te plait ne la réveille pas tout de suite, elle n'a presque pas fermé l'œil depuis 3 jours. »

Désormais inquiété par cette nouvelle, Sam ravala sa question et se dirigea vers la porte alors que les deux amoureux reprenaient leur étreinte. Il salua la jeune Dawn, sans s'attarder, désireux de voir au plus vite la femme qui hantait son esprit. Il monta silencieusement les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre que Faith occupait. La main posée sur la poignée il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir discrètement la porte, ravi de constater qu'elle ne protestait pas à cette intrusion. Par habitude son regard se fixa directement sur le lit ou reposait la deuxième tueuse.

Seuls les éclats du soleil naissant filtraient à travers les volets, dessinant la fine silhouette de la jeune femme endormie. Souriant de la voir si paisible Sam osa entrer dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer à pas de loup jusqu'au lit. Faith était recouverte d'un drap sous lequel il put s'en peine la deviner nue. C'est ainsi qu'elle aimait dormir. Ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller s'harmonisaient avec le bordeaux des draps et il lui semblait presque qu'un sourire dessinait ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il était heureux d'être ici.

Il s'accroupit finalement à sa hauteur, mettant ses bras en croix sur le lit avant de poser son menton dessus, savourant la respiration calme et régulière de la jeune femme sur son visage. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais lorsqu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble il aimait la regarder ainsi, guettant les signes de son réveil imminent. Il prenait plaisir à voir ses prunelles chocolat s'ouvrir sur lui alors que Morphée relâchait son emprise.

Sam ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé dans la pièce, peut être quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes mais Faith commença à bouger légèrement. Une longue mèche de cheveux vint tomber devant son visage et Sam n'y résista pas. Délicatement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller il l'écarta. Malgré son attention la jeune femme lâcha un soupire avant de détendre ses jambes jusque là replier vers elle. C'était les premiers signes que Sam attendaient.

« Bonjour Sunshine » Murmura-t-il sans quitter sa position.

Sans ouvrir les yeux la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis encore en train de rêver c'est ca ? » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Non mais je suis ravi de savoir que je fais parti de tes rêves. » Avoua Sam dans un sourire.

Enfin Faith cligna plusieurs fois des paupières à la lumière qui s'infiltraient par les stores avant d'entièrement ouvrir ses yeux sur Sam. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux malgré la fatigue encore présente.

« Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Sam caressa tendrement ses cheveux. « J'avais envie de te voir. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

A cet instant le cœur de Sam s'emplit d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Faith était encore dans la phase ou rêve et réalité se mélangent, pas entièrement réveillée mais plus complètement endormie mais Sam se plaisait à penser qu'elle avait conscience de ses paroles.

« Toi aussi »

Jusque là au chaud sous son coussin, Faith sortit sa main et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Sam dans un geste de tendresse. Elle se décala légèrement dans son lit, intimant au jeune homme de la rejoindre. Il n'hésita pas un instant et se glissa à ses cotés, laissant les draps recouvrir la jeune femme. Ainsi face à face, Faith se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouissant son visage dans le torse du chasseur. Elle huma un instant l'odeur qui avait le don de la mettre en émoi avant de plonger à nouveau dans le regard de Sam.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Mieux maintenant et toi ? »

D'un léger hochement de tête, la jeune femme acquiesça.

« Buffy m'a dit que tu dormais mal depuis quelques jours. » Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de signaler en caressant tendrement sa joue « Raconte-moi. »

La jeune femme se pelotonna à nouveau contre lui. « Non. Je veux juste savourer ces quelques instants seul avec toi avant de devoir rejoindre le monde civilisé. »

Sam glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Faith et reposa son menton sur sa tête, se laissant envahir par la douceur de ces précieuses minutes de tendresse. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il rêvait, littéralement, de ce moment. Et qu'il était bon de sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Voulant la serrer encore plus contre lui, il longea son dos mais il sentit la jeune femme se tendre en lâchant un gémissement douloureux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

A son tour Faith s'écarta. « Une mauvaise rencontre il y a quelques jours »

« Je peux voir ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se redressait complètement. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et souleva le drap, dévoilant une ecchymose encore violacée sur son dos. Un sentiment de douleur s'insinua en lui alors que son regard criait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le posa à nouveau sur elle.

« C'est rien Sam. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Je guéris vite »

« Ce n'est pas rien. » Imposa-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Je déteste te voir dans cet état »

« Je peux en dire autant à ton sujet » Faith traça délicatement la marque que lui avait laissée l'esprit lors de sa dernière chasse. Une blessure sur l'épaule que sa chemise laissait apparaître. « Mais c'est ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes. J'ai eu de la chance. »

« Je ne tiens pas à recevoir un appel de Buffy m'annonçant que ta chance a expiré » Avoua tristement Sam, l'image de sa mère flottant dans sa tête.

Faith hocha la tête alors que les doigts de Sam s'étaient sensiblement resserrés autour des siens. Elle connaissait parfaitement les risques qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait en patrouille. La chasse aux démons et autres créatures surnaturelles avait déjà couté la vie à Buffy plus d'une fois, d'où sa présence, et Sam et Dean en avaient fait les frais aussi mais c'était son destin. Refusant de laisser cet aspect de leur vie gâcher leur retrouvaille elle força un sourire.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu tiens à moi Sam ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Bien sur que je tiens à toi, Faith, certainement plus que tu ne le crois »

Soulagée, la jeune femme se recala confortablement dans ses bras.

« Alors dis moi que tu reste quelques joursà Sunnydale et tout ira bien. »

« Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, je te le promet. » Chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Faith

Soudainement la jeune femme releva son regard sur le chasseur en plissant les yeux d'indignation.

« Je réalise maintenant que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé. »

Sam acquiesça d'un sourire. « C'est vrai, je te demande pardon. Laisse-moi y remédier »

Mettant délicatement sa joue en coupe, il captura tendrement ses lèvres demandeuses, lâchant un soupire de bien être lorsque leurs langues s'entrainèrent dans une chevauché infernale. Leur baiser se fit rapidement plus avide, leur trois semaines de séparation se faisant désormais largement ressentir. Sans rompre leur étreinte, savourant pleinement la présence de l'autre, l'une des mains de Sam s'insinua sous le drap partant à la rencontre de la peau nue de sa compagne. Se refusant à brusquer la jeune femme elle se posa sur sa hanche, traçant de douces caresses avant de s'aventurer dans son dos, prenant garde à sa blessure. La tueuse commençait à s'attaquer au bouton de la chemise du jeune homme lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Le petit dej est… » Commença l'ainé des Winchester en ouvrant la porte sans attendre la réponse. « Oh je vous dérange peut être ? »

« Dean, fiche le camp d'ici ! » Fut la réponse de son frère, accompagnée par un coussin violemment jeté par la jeune femme.

Dans un sourire amusé Dean referma la porte, évitant ainsi le projectile qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Il y a vraiment des fois ou je déteste ton frère. » Grogna Faith

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Soupira le chasseur.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu reprendre la ou Dean les avait interrompu la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Je vous comprend. Sam aussi a mit sa ceinture de chasteté durant le mois passé » Lança Dean en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Sa nouvelle intrusion lui valu un « DEGAGE, DEAN » crié dans une parfaite harmonie par les deux tourtereaux. Prévoyant une autre attaque de projectile, le concerné referma rapidement la porte, laissant éclater un rire alors qu'il redescendait cette fois les escaliers pour rejoindre sa tueuse.

« Je vais le tuer. » Marmonna Sam.

« Surtout fais attention à ne pas laisser de trace. » Prévint sérieusement Faith.

Sam esquissa un sourire avant de fondre dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« D'accord mais ça devra attendre que j'en ai fini avec toi »

Oubliant désormais totalement Dean, Buffy et toutes autres personnes vivant sur terre, ne trouvant leur monde que dans les bras de l'autre, Sam et Faith savourèrent pleinement leur plaisir d'être à nouveau réunis. Ils avaient conclu un accord concernant la liberté de leur relation et pourtant aucun d'eux ne l'avait respecté depuis leur rencontre. D'une certaine manière ils s'appartenaient déjà corps et âme et même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer le lien qui les unissait dépassait largement le stade de l'amitié.


End file.
